ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue transcript
Prologue: The Pirate's intro Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present An association with United Plankton productions The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue Captain Bart is standing by the look out tower, looking through his telescope, and he sees Inky rowing in a rowboat with another treasure chest. Captain Bart: "What the dare devil?" Inky: "Captain Bart, I got it, I finally found it!" Inky rows over to Captain Bart's location spot. Captain Bart: "What be in that treasure chest?" Squinty: "Show us what you've got in there." Bonesy: "This had better be good." Scruffy: "Thar be tickets in there." Stitches: "Open it, we wants to find out." Inky opens the treasure chest and finds tickets to The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue. Tiny: "Wow!" Captain Bart: "I've never thought I've seen these with me own eyes, (they take some of the tickets out of the treasure chest) tickets to the 3rd SpongeBob movie!" All Pirates: Wildly Captain Bart and Pirates: Who lives in a pineapple Under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants 'absorbent and yellow and porous is he' SpongeBob Squarepants if nautical nonsense be something you wish SpongeBob Squarepants then drop on the deck and flop like a fish The pirates reach their destination: the exact same movie theater from before. SpongeBob Squarepants Concession Guy # 1: "Oh good grief." SpongeBob Squarepants Concession Guy # 2: "Not them again." SpongeBob Squarepants SpongeBob Squarepants The pirates take their proper seats and enjoy watching the movie themselves while other people are in the back row of the audience. Scene 1: Bikini Bottom/Outside The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob's dream sequence) Narrator: "Ah, Beekeeni Bottom, so beautiful, so majestic, and so (the scene goes right to the kelp forest) peculiar, (the next scene goes right outside and inside the Krusty Krab) here, we find ze Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob takes hees career as ze world's greatest fry cook." Mr. Krabs is looking through his spy-scope in his office. Mr. Krabs: "Ah, what a beautiful sight seeing me wonderful paying customers." Narrator: "But zere ees just 1 beeg problem." Mr. Krabs notices Plankton stealing 1 of the krabby patties from 1 of the tables. Mr. Krabs: "Great barrier reef, it's that no good Plankton again, man your battle stations!" Plankton: "You're not gonna ring me out, Krabs, when I put you outta business, my restaurant will be successful as yours." Mr. Krabs: (stopping Plankton in his tracks) "Not so fast, Plankton." Plankton: "Hey, what are you doing?!? you can't do this to me!" Mr. Krabs: (throwing Plankton on a blue Frisbee) "So long, you thieving shrimp!" Plankton: "I WENT TO COLLEGE!" Plankton is now thrown over to the outside of the Chum Bucket. Plankton: "Well, this stinks." Cut back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Squidward inside the Krusty Krab....... Mr. Krabs: "SpongeBob, Patrick, Plankton's been up to his no good deeds again, so you 2 are the only 1s who can stop him in his tracks." SpongeBob: "No, problem, Mr. Krabs, this looks like a job for-" SpongeBob transforms into Spongeman. Spongeman: "Spongeman!" Patrick transforms into Pat-Boy. Pat-Boy: "And Pat-Boy!" Squidward: "This could get easier than I thought it would." Spongeman and Pat-Boy run out to do their under cover mission, but it turns out to be a dream sequence. Horn Alarm Sounding SpongeBob wakes up from his dream sequence. SpongeBob: "Hey, Gary, good morning, I've had another dream sequence, and today, it's finally gonna come true, it's the day Mr. Krabs picks out 2 brave young heroes, who do you think it's gonna be? let's ask my picture drawings." SpongeBob walks over to his picture drawings. Picture Drawings: "SpongeBob and Patrick!" SpongeBob: (singsong voice) I'm ready, young heroes, I'm ready, young heroes. SpongeBob goes upstairs to the restroom and gets himself nice and clean. SpongeBob walks right out the door and sees Patrick waiting by. Category:Transcripts